


You're My End and My Beginning

by controlofwhatido



Series: All of Me Loves All of You [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, light watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=63321782#t63321782">this</a> GKM prompt. Blaine and Kurt are in a full-time Daddy/baby relationship, and Kurt wears diapers 24/7. Whenever Kurt has to wear his big boy underwear for whatever reason, Blaine has to remind him to use the potty so he doesn't have an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My End and My Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [slightestwind](http://slightestwind.tumblr.com/) for the encouragement and reading it over for me!

When they sleep in the same bed (which is almost always, Kurt rarely sleeps in his crib at night), Blaine usually wakes before Kurt. Kurt likes to take advantage of every moment of sleep he can before it’s time to get up and get moving.

Blaine’s on summer vacation from work, so Kurt doesn’t have to be on such a strict schedule. He takes a quick shower, gets dressed, and heads downstairs to start his morning coffee – immediately turning the baby monitor on that is sitting on the counter, just in case Kurt wakes up without him.

Of course, as soon as his coffee is ready and he pours himself a cup, he hears Kurt start to fuss over the monitor. He knows it won’t be long before –

“Daddy?”

Blaine abandons his mug and heads up the stairs, making sure to close the gate at the top behind him – Kurt knows not to go downstairs by himself, but it’s always better to be safe than sorry. When he reaches the master bedroom, Kurt is sitting up in bed, sheets pooled around his waist with a frown on his face. “Good morning, sweetheart,” Blaine says, already grabbing a fresh diaper, wipes, and lotion.

“Morning, Daddy,” Kurt says, pushing at the sheets near his crotch. “I’m really icky.”

“I bet,” Blaine says, dropping everything at the foot of the bed before leaning in to press a kiss to Kurt’s forehead. He quickly releases the bedside rail and lets that fall so he can reach Kurt easier. “You went to bed early last night. Do you want me to change you here, or should we go to your room and do it on the table?” It’s easier on Blaine’s back to change Kurt on the custom made changing table, but Kurt usually prefers their bed in the morning.

“Hmm.” Kurt blows out his cheeks and taps his finger to his lips before flopping back against the mattress. “Here. And then can we go play outside?”

Blaine laughs and tries to untangle Kurt’s legs out from underneath the sheets, which is a bit of a struggle with how much Kurt is wiggling. “Stay still for me – naughty boys don’t get to play outside, do they?”

Kurt immediately stills and lets Blaine arrange him so his legs are hanging off the bed at his knees. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I just really wanna go swim… can we? Please?”

“After breakfast,” Blaine says. He opens up the new diaper and taps Kurt’s hips so he can slide it under Kurt’s butt. All it took was one accident a while back, and now Blaine is always prepared. He peels back the dirty diaper and makes a show of how heavy it is. “My goodness, where did this all come from, little one?”

Kurt giggles and points to his abdomen. “In here, silly Daddy!” He lifts his hips again and lets Blaine take the dirty diaper away. “I had lots of pee inside me.”

“Apparently.” Blaine wraps the dirty diaper up and tosses it in the trash. “Maybe Daddy shouldn’t have let you have that bottle before bedtime last night. Let’s get you wiped up so we can go eat.” He pulls a few wipes out of the package and carefully cleans up Kurt’s balls and surrounding area. Kurt’s cock was semi hard when Blaine took off the dirty diaper – it usually is in the mornings – but as Blaine takes a wipe and rubs it along the length and twists around the head to make sure to clean up any dried urine, he feels Kurt grow harder in his hand.

“Daddy, puppy likes that,” Kurt says, sighing happily and tilts his hips up to meet Blaine’s hand.

It’s not that they don’t ever have sex anymore – they do. Ever since Kurt completely regressed, their ‘special playtime’ is reserved for nighttime. That helps Kurt understand that _that_ sort of playtime is private and only for Daddy. “Just making sure you’re nice and clean,” Blaine says, throwing the wipes in the garbage. “Ready for some lotion on your bottom?”

“Ooh, yes!” Kurt says, already grabbing underneath his knees and raising his legs up in the air, his feet kicking back and forth.

After a quick application of Kurt’s favorite lotion, Blaine fastens the clean diaper and helps Kurt out of bed. “Do you want to get dressed, or do you just want to wear your robe since you’ll be changing into your trunks after breakfast?”

Kurt darts away from Blaine and over to the closet, already grabbing his silk robe down from the hook. “I wanna wear my blue trunks today!”

Blaine laughs and helps Kurt into his robe after Kurt struggles with the arms, and then does the tie around the waist. “I’m sure that can be arranged. Ready for breakfast?”

With a smile, Kurt fits his hand into Blaine’s. “You’re forgetting something, Daddy,” he sing-songs, swinging their hands back and forth.

“How could I forget,” Blaine says, reaching up with his free hand to cup Kurt’s face. “Our special good morning kiss,” he says quietly before leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurt’s. His eyes fall closed and he sucks in a deep breath through his nose when Kurt’s lips part slightly, allowing Blaine to move in a little closer, his flingers flexing against Kurt’s jaw just as he hears a little whimper come from Kurt.

“I like our good morning kisses,” Kurt says shyly after he pulls back, his cheeks flushed, his lips slightly swollen. “I love you, Daddy.”

Blaine gives Kurt one more quick kiss. “I love you too, baby.” He leads Kurt downstairs and sets Kurt up in his highchair with a few crayons and his coloring notebook. “Draw me something pretty while I make us some pancakes?”

“Yummy pancakes,” Kurt says, bouncing in his seat. “I’m going to draw you as a prince, Daddy.” He grabs a blue crayon and flips to a blank page with a look of determination on his face.

“Sounds fantastic, baby,” Blaine says, and turns to the pantry to grab what he’ll need to make breakfast for the two of them. Pancakes are a pretty go-to standard for them, since they’re easy for Blaine to make, and Kurt doesn’t make a fuss over them like he would eggs or oatmeal.

Blaine cooks while he listens to Kurt humming away as he draws. Kurt is pretty well secure in his chair, so Blaine doesn’t have to worry about him getting out and causing mischief while Blaine has his back to the table. Kurt is usually fairly well behaved, but he’s been known to act out every so often. As long as Blaine can hear Kurt, he knows everything is okay. It’s when there’s silence – that’s when Blaine starts to worry.

Before Blaine gives Kurt his plate, he cuts the pancakes up, sprinkles some powdered sugar on top, and pours just enough syrup to cover them. He clears away Kurt’s coloring things and rolls the sleeves of Kurt’s robe up, giving Kurt a kiss to his forehead as he set his plate down on his tray. “Here you go, baby.”

“So delicious,” Kurt says after he takes his first bite, licking up the syrup that dripped onto his bottom lip. He stabs his fork onto another piece and (thankfully) waits till he finishes chewing before taking another bite. “Yummy in the tummy, mmm.”

“I’m glad you like them,” Blaine says with an amused smile, taking a bite of his own food while he tries to catch up on his e-mail on his iPad. He finishes eating before Kurt, so he just sips his coffee and continues browsing through his various social media sites. He follows a few blogs of other Daddies and Mommies, and he always likes to see how others take care of various situations.

“All done,” Kurt announces, dropping his fork to his plate after he takes his last bite. “I’m ready for swimming!”

Blaine stands, gathering their plates, and sets them in the sink to be cleaned. Before he starts to do that, he fills Kurt’s sippy cup with milk and hands it to him. “Drink that up while I’m doing dishes and then we’ll get ready to go outside, okay?”

Kurt nods and immediately starts to drink the milk, tipping the cup upwards toward the ceiling.

Once the breakfast dishes are cleaned and put away, Blaine lets Kurt down from his highchair and takes him back upstairs. After Blaine closes the gate behind them, he lets go of Kurt’s hand and heads into the bedroom so he can get Kurt changed into his swim diaper and trunks.

“Don’t want that,” Kurt huffs, arms crossed against his chest after he sees Blaine holding the swim diaper.

Blaine looks down at the pull-up in his hand and then back up at Kurt. “Well, you can’t wear your regular diaper in the pool, you know that, baby. If you use the potty before we go outside, I’ll let you wear your trunks without one.” He’ll have to keep bringing Kurt inside to sit on the toilet, but that hassle will be worth it over getting into a fight over a diaper. He knows Kurt hates the soggy feeling of the swim pull-ups.

Kurt stands a little taller and glances toward the bathroom. “I can do it, Daddy.”

“All right,” Blaine says. He sets the pull-up down and guides Kurt into the bathroom, giving a quick tug to the tie on his robe so it falls open. “Are you still dry?”

With a glance down to his crotch, Kurt pats the front of his diaper with the palm of his hand and nods. “I think so. No ickies yet, Daddy.”

Blaine grins and helps Kurt out of his robe, and then unfastens the diaper, letting it fall to the floor. “Okay, up on the toilet you go. Like a big boy.” He hangs the robe up on the back of the bathroom door and tosses the diaper in the garbage – Kurt will get a new one when they come back in from playing.

“Pee-pee in the potty, pee-pee in the potty,” Kurt starts to sing under his breath while he sits down on the toilet. “Gonna go pee-pee in the potty!”

Blaine knows it’s going to be a few minutes, because Kurt isn’t toilet trained anymore – he can’t just go on demand – so Blaine busies himself with brushing his teeth and taking care of his hair. Once he hears the tell-tale sound of pee hitting the toilet, he turns around and gives Kurt a big smile. “There you go, good boy!”

“Daddy, I did it! I went in the potty!” Kurt squirms back and forth on the seat, clearly pleased with himself.

“Yes you did!” Blaine says, clapping his hands together. “Do you have to go number two at all do you think?”

Kurt scrunches his face up and shakes his head. “Nooo,” he draws out. “Poopoo is for nighty-time… you know that, Daddy!”

Blaine holds his hands up in surrender and laughs. “Okay, just making sure! We can get your trunks on, now.” He helps Kurt off the toilet and reaches back to flush it before grabbing Kurt’s trunks off the counter. “One foot at a time, sweetie,” he says as he kneels down and eases Kurt’s feet in through the holes. After he pulls the shorts up and ties the string in the waistband, he gives Kurt’s belly a soft kiss. “All set, just need sunscreen.”

Kurt frowns and pulls at the hem of Blaine’s shirt. “Gonna swim with me?”

Blaine had planned on just sitting on a deck chair next to their inflatable pool so he could keep an eye on Kurt while he worked on his iPad, but one pleading look from Kurt and he’s a goner. “Sure, baby. I’ll get my trunks on.”

“Yay!” Kurt bounces up to his toes and quickly follows Blaine out to the bedroom. “Do I have to have sunscream?”

Blaine laughs to himself because before Kurt completely regressed he would never have questioned applying sunscreen. “Yes, we’re both using sun _screen_ – so we don’t burn and get owies from the sun.”

“I don’t like owies,” Kurt says solemnly.

“I know you don’t, baby,” Blaine says, and lifts up to his toes to press a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “Okay, give me a minute to change and then we’ll go outside.”

Getting Kurt slathered in sunscreen isn’t a battle like Blaine thought it might be. It helps that Blaine also needs it, so Kurt gets to help put some on his Daddy. Blaine’s back might get burnt in some places, but he’ll survive. He’s more concerned that Kurt doesn’t have to deal with any sunburn.

Their inflatable pool isn’t very deep, but it’s big enough to fit both of them fairly well, with enough room for Kurt to play and splash around. Blaine mostly just sits in the corner and lets Kurt splash him like it’s the funniest thing in the world.

“Push me on the swing, Daddy,” Kurt says, already standing up and heading toward the edge of the pool.

Blaine looks up and can’t really feel too frustrated. Kurt never really sticks to one spot when they’re playing outside. “We need to dry off before we go over to the swings, and then you should go sit on the potty.”

Kurt pauses, one leg raised to step out of the pool. “Don’t need potty. Wanna swing.”

There’s the option of putting Kurt back in a regular diaper, but Blaine knows that they could wind up back in the pool at any time before lunch. Blaine is a man who has learned when to pick his battles over the years, and it really hasn’t been that long since they came outside. He can try again in a little bit. “Okay, sweetheart,” he says while he gets himself out of the pool. “Come over here and I’ll dry you off, and then I’ll push you on the swing.”

“You’re the best, Daddy,” Kurt says, following Blaine over to where the towels are laid out. “I wanna swing up to the sky!”

Placing one towel around Kurt’s shoulders, and then dropping down to his knees so he can use another on Kurt’s trunks and legs, Blaine shakes his head with laughter. “We’ll see about that, little one. Daddy is only so strong, and I don’t want you to fly away on me. I love you too much.”

Kurt grabs the corners of the towel that are draped on his chest and pulls them up to his face, drying off the stray droplets from his hair. “I love you too, Daddy! So so much!” He splays his arms out wide. “This much!”

“I’m glad,” Blaine says, standing back up to help Kurt finish drying his back and hair. “All dry. Are you sure you don’t need to sit on the potty?”

Kurt nods, already grabbing Blaine’s hand and tugging. “Let’s go, Daddy. Swingin’ time!”

Blaine laughs and quickly runs a towel over his own body so he’s not soaking wet. It’s warm enough, so the sun will dry both of them off completely fairly quickly. “Okay, okay. I’m ready, lead the way!”

Kurt’s uninhibited laughter is one of Blaine’s favorite sounds. Every time Blaine pushes Kurt on the swing and he goes higher, Kurt laughs with joy. “Pump your legs – I can’t do all the work back here, little one.”

“This is so much fun!” Kurt cries out between giggles, hands clasped tightly on the chains. “My toes are touching the sky!”

By the time Kurt gets bored with the swing, and Blaine’s arms are tired from pushing, both of their trunks are almost completely dry. Blaine tries to get Kurt inside to sit on the toilet again, but Kurt refuses once more. Kurt has been known to have dry diapers between breakfast and lunch, so Blaine lets him keep playing, running around the yard, singing songs while Blaine takes a break on his deck chair.

When Blaine takes barely a minute or two to look down at his phone to check something, he realizes Kurt’s singing has stopped. He looks up at the yard and doesn’t see any sign of Kurt. “Kurt?” he calls out, immediately standing up and jogging down to the grass. “Kurt!” His heart dislodges from his throat when he sees part of Kurt’s light blue trunks behind one of their bigger trees out by the fence. “Sweetie, why are you hiding?”

As he gets closer, and Kurt isn’t answering him, Blaine grows more concerned. Sometimes they play hide-and-seek, but Kurt always lets him know first. Something is wrong, especially now that he can hear Kurt crying and sniffling. Blaine’s first thought is that Kurt hurt himself and he rushes to Kurt’s side, squatting down and skimming his hand through Kurt’s hair. “Baby, what’s wrong? What hurts?”

“Nooo,” Kurt moans, tucking his knees closer to his chest. “Not hurt. Daddy’s gonna be so mad.”

It’s then that Blaine sees that the inside of Kurt’s calves are wet, and he can smell the faint odor of pee coming from Kurt’s trunks. “Oh, no… Daddy’s not mad, of course not. It was just an accident, sweetheart.”

Kurt hiccups and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry daddy, I made a mess. I didn’t listen and I’m icky all over and I don’t want you to be mad at me.” He takes in a deep, shaky breath and lets out a loud sob. “I didn’t mean to go pee-pee in my trunks!”

“Oh, honey,” Blaine says, his heart clenching in his chest. He hates seeing Kurt so upset. “Come here.” He sits next to Kurt, pulling Kurt right into his lap. Kurt’s legs fall open and Blaine can see the dark stain all the way down the legs of Kurt’s swim trunks. “I promise I’m not mad. I could’ve made you go to the potty earlier, but I didn’t. It’s just an accident – we’ll get you cleaned up and in a fresh diaper for lunch. How does that sound?” He brushes away a couple tears from Kurt’s cheek and leans in to trail a few kisses down to the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “I’ll make your favorite.”

Kurt sniffles loudly and tries to cuddle closer to Blaine’s chest. “Peanut butter and grape?”

“Of course,” Blaine says, sweeping his hand up and down Kurt’s arm and pressing a long kiss to Kurt’s temple. “I’ll even cut it into a heart.”

“You’re the bestest, Daddy. I’m sorry I peed my pants,” Kurt says before he brings his thumb up to his mouth and starts sucking.

Blaine knows that’s a sign that Kurt is just about ready to go down for a nap, so they really need to get inside, get cleaned up and eat a quick lunch so Kurt can get into his crib and sleep for a while. After a morning like they’ve had, Blaine will probably get an hour or two out of him, so that’ll give Blaine plenty of time to get some actual work done around the house.

Kurt insists on eating lunch in Blaine’s lap, so after Blaine gets Kurt cleaned up and into a fresh diaper, they eat in the living room. This way, Kurt can get plenty of cuddles before he takes his nap, which Blaine is fine with. He wants to make sure Kurt is feeling better before he goes to sleep, so he doesn’t have any nightmares. By the time he’s done eating his sandwich, Kurt’s face is tucked into Blaine’s neck and his eyes are almost closed.

“Okay, baby. Time for upstairs and binky, okay?” Blaine whispers and tries to untangle Kurt from his lap so he can stand up from the couch.

“Mmm, nappy,” Kurt slurs, clinging to Blaine as they climb the stairs.

Kurt goes into his crib without a fuss and takes his pacifier, his eyes immediately closing once his head hits the pillow. “Love you, Daddy,” he says around the pacifier.

Blaine’s entire chest fills with warmth and he reaches in to brush Kurt’s bangs off his forehead. “Love you too, my little one.” Sometimes he’ll just sit in Kurt’s nursery and watch him nap, because he’s so peaceful and beautiful. He does have a lot of chores to take care of, but he can forego those for a least a few more minutes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
